Shareella
:For the noted bird collector of Port Blacksand, see Shareela Shareella is better known as the Snow Witch, arch-villain of the ninth Fighting Fantasy gamebook, Caverns of the Snow Witch. Although originally Human, she is now known to be a Vampire. - ??? Origins Although for many years her origins were shrouded in mystery, the efforts of the Frostholm adventurer Harlak Erlisson have enlightened us as to her background. Having been captured by Jamut Mantrapper, a mercenary in the pay of the Snow Witch, - ??? Harlak spent nine months as her slave in the Icefinger Mountains. Whilst in this bondage, Harlak learnt that the Snow Witch was born Human, born in Zengis and, in common with many women of the city, groomed for a spiritual role, in her case to be a sorceress. The Teachings of the Ice Demon Part of her training was a test of her survival skills, and to this end she was sent into the Icefinger Mountains for five weeks. Whilst enduring this test, Shareella explored her surroundings living off the meat of Snow-Deer and the like. During her exploration she came across a valley at the end of which was a huge ice statue of a Demon. In her naivety she laid her palm on the statue to find that it was no statue but an Ice Demon. This creature of The Pit mesmerized her with its words and argued against the ""perversions" of Goodness and "blasphemies" of Neutrality" - ???/237. She was shown a vision of an ice-covered world over which she was ruler and she was taught the ways of a Necromancer, becoming the Snow Witch. - ??? The Crystal Caves The Orcs and Goblins that worshipped the Ice Demon began to serve Shareella and built for her the Crystal Caverns into a glacier. These servants also form raiding parties, capturing all manner of slaves who are fitted with collars forcing them to do her bidding. Here in the caverns she practised her skills further, and her detachment from her former life has physically manifest itself to such a degree that she is now a Vampire. Within the caverns she continues to hone her skills in ice magic ready to unleash the power of the ice and bring a new Ice Age to Titan. - ??? Enchanted Crystal Orb ]] Although a powerful necromancer and vampire, Shareella is still vulnerable and can be killed by the same means as any Vampire. She is said to have made provision in the event that her body should die. That is an enchanted crystal orb which will hold her spirit should her body die. The enchantment is said to work in such a way that from within it she can still use magic and control her slaves. To truly dispose of the Snow Witch a magical way has to be found to destroy the orb. '' Issue 2|left]] Rumours of her Death It has been reported that a mercenary in the employ of the trader Big Jim Sun managed to kill Shareella, although a feat of this size is hard to accept without scepticism. However, the story of this adventure was captured in the book, ''Caverns of the Snow Witch. It is said that the mercenary, with the help of a Dwarf named Stubb and a Wood Elf named Redswift managed to kill the witch and escape the caverns. Tragically, Redswift and the mercenary were afflicted with a Death Spell similar to that which had affected Arakor Nicodemus years previously. Though Redswift is reported to have perished, the mercenary had been fortunate enough to have drunk a mysterious potion of a Dark Elf, allowing him to make it to the great healer of northern Allansia, Pen Ty Kora. - 158 - 30 Special Abilities Next to her spellcraft abilities (which remain unspecified but do include the spells Raise Skeleton - 262, Lightning Blast - 244 - 304 - 282 - 375 and Summon Supernatural Being - 108 - 143), she has the same physical and eldritch capabilities of a Vampire, including its hypnotic gaze. - 116 The true extend of her powers and indeed her physical capabilities in comparison with her magical might remains unknown. Other Media Clarecraft made a figurine of Shareella called "The Snow Witch" in 1986 (re-released in 2004), as part of an officially licensed series of Fighting Fantasy Ornaments.The name "Shareella", for this ornament was confirmed in the 25th Anniversary Edition of , although the original model was simply called "The Snow Witch"" See Also *''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' References Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Major Faces of Titan Category:Major Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Vampires